bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Tala
Tala is the Toa Angelus of Fire on the Isle of Angelus Nui, and current leader of the team. Biography Sometime prior to 998 A.G.C., Toa Tala arrived on the Isle of Angelus Nui and was drafted into the Toa Angelus as a rookie member. At some point he was made third in command. ''Sanctus Epitaph During 998 A.G.C., a Matoran on the island began to rampage with the power of a Corps Stone, entering into Niveau Trois to wreak havoc. Tala pleaded to his leader, Toa Gaila, but she wouldn't listen to him, either of the other two rookie members, or her deputy, Lewin. Gaila stuck stubbornly to her own forming plans, letting the island fall to pieces above them. Lewin used his powers of Air to kill Gaila, and thrust Tala into deputy position as he rushed to face the beast outside. Outside, Lewin used the power of his Miru to float to face the beast. He released all of his power with a floating Nova Blast, sacrificing himself, but killing the beast in the process, thus pushing Tala into the leadership position, but sparing the island. Six months later, Tala pursued a Ko-Matoran through the streets of Angelus Nui. When the Matoran was blocked in by Tala, Thete and Seles, he began to use his Corps Stone, despite being warned not to. Upon entering into Niveau Un, the three Toa did battle, quickly bringing this fake Toa down. Their foe still refused to listen, and thus used the powers to enter into Niveau Deux. The trio still managed to bring their foe down, and Tala used his sword to destroy the Stone upon its release from the Matoran's body. The three Toa returned to their bunker base, with Tala thinking about the past as they went. Later, Tala decided to go through the market district. He found a scarf that was fireproof that looked like something he would wear, and purchased it, despite the high price. He spoke to Turaga Rekona when he appeared, and they spoke of vanity and beauty. Tala then ran off to meet with the others, but returned to the bunker first to retrieve his sword before joining them. Upon joining with Thete and Seles, they mocked him for his scarf. He ignored it, and soon a Ga-Matoran named Eiran approached, complimenting him on the scarf. After this, they all saw a Le-Matoran who looked to be off, and called him over. When he approached, he took Eiran by the throat and attempted to slit her throat. He said it was for his beauty, and said that Tala knew what he was talking about. Tala tried to talk him down, to stop him, but couldn't succeed. Thete was forced to act, shooting ''Beauty in the head to kill him. After his death, Tala went off on his own, about to throw the scarf into the ocean. Turaga Rekona stopped him, telling him to keep the scarf as a symbol of what he now knows about vanity and beauty. Tala decided to keep the scarf, and departed. Tala was later summoned alongside Thete to an issue involving a Toa of Hunger. When they confronted him, Thete tried to fight him, but was felled by his foe's powers. Tala attempted to face him next, but his Fire powers were unable to bring down Oba. In the end, Tala was felled, forcing Seles to win the fight. Abilities & Traits Tala is a calm, collected individual. He has a temper and shows great anger when Matoran are corrupting themselves with the power of Corps Stones, and causing damage, but otherwise is able to keep his emotions in check. Despite being thrust into leadership, he is a natural leader, and maintains a cool composure in most situations. Tala has a sense of style and beauty, which he confused with vanity. He also wears a white/blue scarf currently that is immune to his Fire powers. Being a Toa of Fire, Tala has an innate control over his Elemental Powers of Fire. Mask & Tools Tala wears a Kanohi Hau, Great Mask of Shielding, and wields the Flame Buster sword. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. Appearances *''Sanctus Epitaph'' Category:Matoran Category:Ta-Matoran Category:Toa Category:Hau Wearers Category:Koji